Cyclosporins are a class of poly-N-methylated cyclic undecapeptides. There are naturally occurring cyclosporins (“Cs”) such as Cs A, and non-natural cyclosporin derivatives.
Cyclosporin A, for example, has the following structure:

The following structure shows the 11 amino acid residues of cyclosporin A:
